


Begin Again

by Asterhythm



Series: First Kiss [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Asterhythm, M/M, Movie: Begin Again, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, molang - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26013559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asterhythm/pseuds/Asterhythm
Summary: “How many times have you watched this movie?” Yeonjun asked as he sat on the couch next to Hueningkai.“Forty-nine since I got here.” Hueningkai changed the television input to the DVD player, and the menu for Begin Again started displaying. “This makes it number 50. A perfect movie to watch with a perfect person.”
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun & Huening Kai, Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai
Series: First Kiss [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888132
Kudos: 44
Collections: YEONJUNIEZ recommendations





	Begin Again

_Begin Again_  
_Genre: Flash Fiction_  
_Word Count: 881_  
_Band: TXT_  
_Ship: Yeonkai/Ningjun_  
_Written: July 19, 2020_

“How many times have you watched this movie?” Yeonjun asked as he sat on the couch next to Hueningkai.

“Forty-nine since I got here.” Hueningkai changed the television input to the DVD player, and the menu for _Begin Again_ started displaying. “This makes it number 50. A perfect movie to watch with a perfect person.”

“Oh, cut that out.” Yeonjun played with Hueningkai’s hair as he sat down. It was true that Hueningkai loved this movie, more than he loved a lot of things. But Yeonjun had recently discovered that Hueningkai also loved _Yeonjun_. Sadly, it had been Molang who had told him, or rather, he had overheard a conversation Hueningkai had been having with his favorite plushie about how _handsome_ Yeonjun was. And Yeonjun was not the type of guy to ignore something like that.

They had gone on a couple of dates, during which Hueningkai had mostly been adorable. And the second had been filmed for a YouTube series, so they hadn’t been allowed to be cute with each other at all. But Yeonjun had been wondering when sparks were gonna fly. Sitting in front of the TV, watching Hueningkai’s favorite movie, was _perfect_. And it wasn’t like he was interrupting, either, if this was the fiftieth time Hueningkai had seen his favorite movie in the dorms.

Hueningkai sat up, excited, as Yeonjun started the movie. He sat like that for the first fifteen minutes, and Yeonjun wondered when he was going to lean back. Finally, “Hueningkai. Huuuuueningkai. Ning-Ning.”

“Hmm?” Hueningkai looked back at Yeonjun.

“You don’t have to sit straight up like that the entire time.”

“I…” The lights were dim, but Yeonjun could see a blush on Hueningkai’s face. “I’m just nervous, I guess.”

“Nervous? You’re only hanging out with your hyung watching your _favorite_ movie. Do I need to go get one of your plushies for you?”

Hueningkai shook his head and leaned back on the couch. Yeonjun checked the time, then told himself he would wait ten minutes. Those were ten long, excruciating minutes, but after they had passed, he slowly but confidently put his arm around Hueningkai’s shoulders.

Hueningkai froze. Yeonjun -- his handsome hyung, Yeonjun, whom he’d had a crush on for a while -- was putting his arm around him? How should he react? What should he do? How did it happen in the movies? Well, some help _Begin Again_ was for that; there was no central romance to speak of at all. It was just a young woman and a man looking for inspiration, who already had a family, and how they came together to make beautiful music.

Hueningkai tried to relax, but his heart couldn’t stop beating nearly out of his chest. He could feel every atom of Yeonjun’s arm against his shoulders. And just when he thought he was going to spontaneously combust, Yeonjun removed his arm. “You don’t look okay.”

“I --” Hueningkai squeaked, then covered his face with both hands. “I’m just…”

“Nervous? How about we do what you’re okay with, hmm?”

“I...you would do that for me, hyung?”

“Mmhmm.” Yeonjun held out his hand, and Hueningkai paused, then he took it. They watched a good portion of the movie that way, Hueningkai’s hand in Yeonjun’s. Hueningkai still felt nervous, but the nervousness was contained only to his hand, and he could handle that. He never in a million years had ever thought Yeonjun would ask him out, or tentatively go on dates with him. It’s not like they were exclusive, but the thought of being close to Yeonjun anywhere but the rehearsal room floor was still something that sent Hueningkai upside down...just like those roller coasters he hated.

“I’m having fun,” Yeonjun whispered toward the end, when Gretta was at the concert.

“You are?”

“Ning-Ning, I’ve seen this movie three times with you. But I’ve never seen it with you like this.” Yeonjun’s eyes met Hueningkai’s. “This time, it’s special, because I’m seeing it with you in a new light.”

“Yeonjun,” Hueningkai whispered, and he thought, just for a moment, that Yeonjun might kiss him. And he realized that he wanted that, he _wanted_ Yeonjun to kiss him, but he didn’t feel bold enough to make the first move. But then Yeonjun was back to watching the movie, and Hueningkai knew he would have to ask.

“Yeonjun?”

Yeonjun turned back to Hueningkai. “Mmm, Ning-Ning?”

“Can you kiss me?”

Yeonjun stared back, mouth agape. “Uh, um...yes? Do you want me to? Is that okay?”

Hueningkai nodded, and Yeonjun realized in that moment how precious he looked. He probably had no clue what he was doing, so Yeonjun leaned forward. “Okay, I will kiss you now.” And he pressed his lips to Hueningkai’s just as the music kicked up, keeping it simple, trying to gauge his reaction.

Hueningkai stayed still, frozen in time, completely taken over by emotion. When Yeonjun pulled back, though, there was a smile on his face. “I liked that,” he said, out of breath by even that simple kiss. “I really liked that.”

“I really like _you_ ,” Yeonjun said, pulling Hueningkai close. “What say you and I finish this film, and then stop by the convenience store for some grape juice and snacks?”

Hueningkai held onto Yeonjun’s arm. “I would love that, Yeonjun-hyung. I would love that very much.”

**Author's Note:**

> More works will be posted later, when I get spoons back.


End file.
